Mew Caramel
Amber Sophia Jacques moved from British Columbia, Canada to Japan when she became a mew. Lucky for her, her school offered some japanese so she can speak and understand most japanese; she can't read it though. She can also speak English, some Spanish, and Japanese. She joined the team at age 16 and was employed as a waitress at the popular Cafe Mew Mew. Although, it was against her will to leave her home to go. Her brother insisted that she moved to Tokyo to fight against the aliens, but it's rumored that he just wanted her room. Aside from Cafe Mew Mew, Amber was a semi-pro drummer and has a small bakery back at home. Mew Caramel is played by AlexisUchiha on TegakiE. Name Amber's full name is Amber Sophia Jacques (pronounced like the word jacks). Even though she has french blood in her, she refuses to say her last name that way because she learned it pronounced jacks. She's quite stubborn about it and she WILL argue with you about it if you say otherwise. Her name Amber itself was given to her because of her eyes. The name Caramel came from the color of Amber's mew outfit, eyes, and her hair. The light and dark browns reflect the color of the caramel candy itself. Physical Apperance Amber is rougly 5"7 and is really skinny for her body type. She's not very muscley, nor is she overly weak. She' s just average. Human Form In her human form, Amber has medium length blonde hair with a red streak in the front. (Though recently it has grown out). She has golden/amber(go figure) eyes and is fair skinned. She likes to wear tanktops and skinny jeans if she can and she hates wearing skirts (hence why she despised the work outfit). Often times you`ll see her with big stereo style headphones which are blasting her music and arm warmers. Mew Form Her mew form bugs her a bit because her hair color changes from blonde to a medium brown and her eyes go to a light brown as well. Her outfit is a medium brown as well with darker brown lines and swirls on her gloves and arm bands. Her original mew form had a skirt that went to just above her knees, but now because her creator is a lazy bum her mew outfit has little brown shorts. Her Mew mark is on the bottom of her left foot in the shape of a paw print with a swirl in the center. Personality Traits Amber's personality is different depending on where you talk to her. At work, she feels that you need to keep a serious attitude and work as hard as you can. (Although this contridicts her work record). She tries not to talk much at work, usually has her headphones on so she can ignore all distractions. This helps her focus on the cooking and cleaning that needs to be done. Outside of work Amber is giggly, happy, and a big gamer. (Not well known about her though). She likes to walk around town a lot when she's got time to spare because it reminds her of her home, though there are more buildings. She's pretty much up for anything when she's not at work. Especially if it involves movies or games. One thing Amber has problems with is school. She's not book smart in the slightest. Ever since she became a mew and started REALLY working at the cafe, she's began to fail her more academic courses such as math, physics, and biology. She wont confront Ryou about it and it's extremely embarrassing for her to admit. Abilities/Weapon Attack- Ribbon Caramel Swirl Weapon- Drum Sticks Fighting Style She's more of a defensive type of fighter. She doesn't like to hurt people if she can help it, but she wont let others hurt her team or anyone who needs help. She knows a bit of martial arts, but she's not good at it. More of a last resort sort of deal there. Abilities Her abilities mostly come from her animal DNA. Her hearing is heightened, as is her agility and speed. This allows her to get the upper hand on her enemies and dodge quickly. She also has aquired a danger sense. Her danger sense allows her to sense things that could be potentially dangerous. Much like a dog and other animals. Relationships Family Amber's family is usually pretty close, excluding her father. As each of the siblings grew older, the family slowly but surely grew distant from one another until eventually Amber only really had her mother to talk to. She still talks to her brother, but completely disowned her sister by the time she had moved out of the house. *''Logan Andrew Jacques (Age 46) ''- Amber's father. She hasn't talked to him in many years. She believes that he's dead, though his where abouts are unconfirmed. *''Lydia Melony Jacques (Age 44)'' - ''Amber's mother''. Lydia and her daughter have a very close relationship. She looks up to her mother greatly and hates to be away from her for long periods of time if she can help it. Her mother has always given her advice and been there for her. Lydia taught her everything she needed to know about baking and constantly sends her new tools and recipes for her to try out. Her mother even taught her first aid and CPR. *'Drew Gordon Charlie Jacques (Age 24)' - Amber's older brother. Her and Drew argue almost all the time and are extremely competitive against one another. Putting their rivalry aside, Drew really cares for Amber and would do anything to make sure she's safe. He even took over her Cafe when she moved away to Tokyo so that way, when she got back, she could go back to work. (Besides, it helps him pay the bills). Sadly, he still lives with his mother, but he DOES have a job''.'' *''Koumi Drake (Mew Curry) (Age 17) - '''Amber's cousin. ''These two grew up together during their childhood. They competed in elementary school during track and field so they do like to challenge each other every now and then, but other then that, they're pretty good friends. BUT, Koumi likes to taunt her ''baby cousin. Unforunately for Amber, the teasing can be pretty harsh at time and lead to a one sided fight. *''Emma Amelia Daniels (Age 21)'' -''' Amber's half sister. These two don't get along one bit. Amber feels that her sister has become a self obsorbed cheerleader and that she doesn't care about her family one bit. Her hatred for her sister grew even more when Emma dropped her families name, changing it to Daniels (her 'boyfriends' sir name). Once her sister turned 17, she moved out to live with her boyfriend. At that point, Amber completely disowned her sister because of all the hardships she had put her family through. Friends Amber has a hard time making friends with people because she's socially awkward with people. The friends she had back home, those being her former band, were all introduced to one another as children so she never really had to try and be their friends. Since she's moved to Japan though, she's having difficulties talking to her fellow mews. Usually she'll just duck away into the kitchen and listen to her music instead of socializing like a normal person. *Mew Schokolade'' (Schokolade) ''- ''Although their friendship is quite new, she enjoys being around him and has fun talking to him. Even though Shokolade likes to tease her. She's still trying to comprehend why he dresses like a girl, but accepts it none the less''.'' *''Mew Salt (Shio Furikake)'' '- '''Amber at first didn't like Shio's laid back attitude, especially when it was at work because she felt he was being disrespectful. The more she talks to him, the more she starts to lose her serious attitude at work and begins to actually enjoy work. Her crush on Shio is 100% obvious to those around her, but not to Shio himself. Quite frankly, she wants to keep her crush on him on the down low because she fears rejection and doesn't want to ruin their newly developed friendship. *Mew Nectarine (Momo Tsubakii-Titian)'' - 'She hasn`t really talked to her much, but from what she`s seen, she really does enjoy her company. She admires how hard she works at the cafe and loves how she gets along with others. Amber wants to talk to her more, but is to shy to do so.'' *Mew Pepper (Pepper Furikake) - They didn't get a very good start, but Amber believes that she's just a shy, sweet person. Though, she's uncertain as to why she doesn't seem to trust her and feels that Amber will 'hurt' Shio. Amber hopes that one day her and Pepper can get passed whatever is going on between the two and become good friends. *''[[Mew Ramune|'''Mew Ramune]] (Ramune Shimane)'' -''' These two met breifly, but Amber finds her very adorable (not in a creepy way honest). She likes her attitude and spunky personality. Amber thinks Ramune is fun to be around and a sweet girl. *Mew Marzipan (Marzipan Mandel) -''' Amber isn't to sure what to think of Marzipan. Not much was said during their first meeting, but Amber gets a weird feeling from her. *''Mew Maple (Robert McKenzie) ''- She doesn't understand why he wont accept her help or the fact that he's a mew. Even though he's rather rude to her, she still likes having him around for some odd reason. Amber wants to be able to help him out of this rut he has and hopefully become friends with him in the future. Former Band Before she came to Japan, Amber used to be part of a band. She got into a fight with a couple of the members and eventually left the band because she couldn't handle the stress anymore. Shortly after she left, the band's popularity decreased until it eventually broke up. Amber was the one who dealt with all the financial problems, setting up the gigs, and promoted them. Without her, they didn't know what to do. *'Jacob Matthews (Age 19) - 'Lead singer. Amber can't stand being around Jacob anymore. The two used to go out while she lived back home, but when they actually started to play gigs, he began to flirt with other girls until eventually she got fed up and dumped him. Ever since then she refuses to go back to the band. She doesn't like to talk about him very much, though he texts her quite frequently trying to 'win her back'. *'Tiana Dias (Age 15) - 'Bass player. ''Tiana and Amber used to be like sisters until Jacob and Amber had their fight. Tiana doesn't really have much of a personality herself. Instead, she follows others and because Jacob was the oldest, she followed him instead of Amber. This broke Amber's heart and ruined their friendship. *'Mark Shrowley (Age 17) - Guitar player. ''Mark was the quiet one out of the group and tried to stay out of the afairs of Amber and Jacob. He was the only one who was really upset that Amber left the group. After all, she kept Jacob and Tiana from making fun of him and protected him all through middle school. A couple weeks after she left the group, he also dropped out because it was then that Jacob and Tiana began to pick on him. Bakery Co-workers WIP Enemies She doesn't really consider people her enemies, she just moderately dislikes people. That's all. *Mew Mirtillo (Leia Mirtillo Jamila Marino)'' - Although they haven't spoken much, Amber has become very edgy towards her. She doesn't like her attitude towards other people or her complaining. She finds that Leia can be very rude and bossy''.'' *Mew French Toast (Perdu Le Pain)' -'' Amber can't take his attitude towards people. At first, she wanted to be friends, but that changed very quickly after a quick conversation. Misc. *Her creator based part of Amber`s name off of her own family name. For obvious reasons, you wont be told which part of it. *When Amber still lived in Canada, she did modeling for a year or so. She kept a lot of the photos and doesn't feel they're that good, but were quite popular during her time there. This was the year before she became a mew. *Amber has a problem with cats, but she loves them very much. It makes her sad knowing that she can`t get near them without them hissing and scratching at her. *Her cousin, Mew Curry and her grew up in the same town for 4 years of their lives, but were seperated when Amber moved away. *She can`t tell when people are joking around. She fails at life that way. *When she left for Japan to be a full time mew and waitress, her brother took over her bakery. Category:Characters Category:Mews